Asgardian Ice
by smx underground
Summary: Deep in a HYDRA base, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, Sleeps in a block of ice. Labled as an 084, she is discovered by a rouge HYDRA agent trying to find his way back to whatever remains of SHIELD. They both have to find a way out of the HYDRA base While still trying to contact SHIELD.


"There is nothing more horrifying, than a miracle", those were the words of Von Strucker and it was the mantra of those working under him. They had spent the better part of the winter experimenting with Loki's staff. The two main successes were the Maximoff twins, the only survivors of the human empowerment program.

One agent working with these experiments was not as he seemed, Like HYDRA's brilliant plan to infiltrate SHIELD, he Infiltrated HYDRA, Well when a terrorist group masquerading as a peace keeping organization outs itself to someone, One either says yes or die. It wasn't brilliant, sure, but it's also isn't brilliant to not even consider that an agent for a spy organization would choose life as a double agent or Death as a Loyal agent.

This agent of HYDRA still considered himself to be an Agent of SHIELD, he had spent an entire winter working on these experiments, Now was the time to strike.

There's an easy trick you use as a spy, it can only be used once, but it's a trick that will get you out of several predicaments: Feign ignorance. Like that awesome moment in Doctor Who, where The Doctor pretends to be John Smith and rigs a spaceship to blow up by tripping over himself.

They were ready for the experiment, all of the Machines were powering up, and he pressed the right button at the right time. The entire lab blacked out for a few minutes. When the power went back on, Loki's staff was gone.

The Double Agent started to stroll through the Hallways, a little too casually, looking for a place to be alone. He finally took a door to a storage room, filled with various 084s that SHIELD had taken. No doubt to experiment on.

He pulled out a cell phone and tapped on a picture of the SHIELD logo.

"Please work," He pleaded to himself "This is Agent Xavier, Calling for a Rescue, I am in a HYDRA Base, and I've sent my approximate location via this Sub-wave. Confirmation code: 1610."

He exited the App and brought up a Map of the HYDRA base, knowing better than to think whatever's left of SHIELD would trust a random transmission from a HYDRA facility. He mapped out his escape route. He saw a vent escape in the room he was in.

Looking for the vent, he felt a heating sensation under his coat. He reached into his coat and pulled out Loki's Staff, and it was glowing. Xavier looked around the room, and found a giant block of ice. He stepped closer to the Box and the staff glowed brighter. He looked to the staff, and then to the Ice, He touched the staff to the Ice.

The ice exploded in Blue lighting and Agent Xavier received a vision.

A Castle built itself around him until he stood in the middle of a Throne Room, he looked behind him and saw a young woman with Platinum hair and a blue gown, Prone on the ground. Beyond her was a soldier restraining another woman.

A man then entered, holding the staff. His wardrobe screamed military. He wore a sickeningly smug grin that wouldn't be out of place in HYDRA.

"How?" The woman gasped, "How did this happen? You were to Stand Trial…"

"My brothers saw it my way" The man stated, "What can I say, I can be very persuasive, I mean I did get Engaged to your sister"

"You Stay away from her!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa," He practically spat the name out "I forgot that _you _had the upper hand. This is only the first of many conquests, this was personal, but now I have the power to overthrow any kingdom. What's next? Maybe Corona? Maybe I'll head more north, the possibilities are endless"

The room started to get colder, Elsa's fury making itself known.

The man chuckled, "Oh, you've caught me gloating, go ahead, let your feelings go, soon you will become more… Agreeable."

Elsa's eyes shot wide open as the man tried to touch her heart with the staff, she exploded in a wintery storm as the vison ended.


End file.
